Kristof Jaeger
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Kristof Jaeger is an Unlockable Contact. He will assign missions if you have the Villain Badge and are between levels 25-30. New Contact(s) * None Information Approx 205 yrds north of the Mutant Store. Rogue Longbow Agent Kristof Jaeger was a long time Longbow Agent until he realized that he liked playing the other side of the fence. It started with Kristof taking bribes from various villain groups. It ended with Kristof being stripped of his rank within Longbow when his indiscretions resulted in the death of an entire squad of fellow agents. Now Kristof uses his Longbow intelligence training against his former employers whenever the oportunity presents itself. Initial Contact Before we go any further, let me get something straight. Yes, I used to be a Longbow agent, but I'm done with that now. Let's just say they didn't like some of the side deals I was making. Whatever. I've moved on to bigger and more profitable things now. You follow my lead, and I can cut you in on the big score as well. Completion of Missions Our business is done, . Store Level 25 & 30 Technology Enhancements Story Arc Sabotage! Souvenir: Bomb remote This is the bomb remote you used to blow up the Longbow base in Crimson Cove. It's a reminder of a tale you like to call: Sabotage! It all started when Kristoff Jaeger, an ex-Longbow Agent, asked you to prove your willingness to go against Longbow. After taking out a quota of Longbow Agents about Crimson Cove, Kristoff seemed willing to deal with you further. The first step was getting the latest intel on Longbow security from an Arachnos Operative located on Sharkhead. After receiving the intel you discovered a lot of the high security Longbow bases have installed advanced retinal scanners. Jaeger's spy network revealed that Crey was working on a retinal copy device which may come in useful against the new Longbow security measures. Breaking in to the Crey lab you stole the retinal duplicator. Now that the retinal duplicator was in hand, you needed a Longbow target to use it on. Breaking into a Longbow administrative office, you stole a set of files detailing Longbow personnel in Crimson Cove. Jaeger reviewed the personnel files and chose Doctor Franklin Vimes, a Longbow scientific researcher who was above reproach. Vimes was scheduled to come into port from Paragon City, so you went to intercept him. You managed to fight past the Longbow guards and kidnap Vimes. Taking him back to Jaeger, you used the retinal duplicator to get a copy of his retinal print. Jaeger revealed the objective of the work to date - the destruction of a nigh-impenetrable Longbow base. Using the copy of Dr. Vimes' retinal print, you managed to bypass the security of the Longbow base in order to plant bombs at the key weak points of the structure. After you planted the bombs, you used the remote to blow the Longbow base to pieces. Briefing People on the street say you're a tough customer who's not afraid of much. All I know is I need someone who isn't afraid to do some damage to Longbow. So you need to prove yourself to me. Take down some Longbow agents. Mission acceptance Oh, I sent a tip to Longbow about your intent. Expect a welcoming committee! Unnecessary solicitation What are you waiting for? Those Longbow agents won't defeat themselves! Ambush! If you zone to a different map, a small retinue of Longbow will ambush you. They will say something, but as they are on foot, will take some time to find you. Enemies Debriefing Nice work! I think I can work with you after all! You're a real trooper. You might make it through this. If you're going to survive, though, you'll need the best Enhancements. Call on me, ok? Briefing Now that you have proven your loyalty by taking down those Longbow Agents, it's time to get to the main operation. Arachnos has got some intel on the new Longbow retinal scan technology. Head over to Sharkhead Isle and get the intel report. Mission acceptance Keep an eye out for Longbow agents. They definitively know we're up to something. Unnecessary solicitation Arachnos doesn't like to be kept waiting. Get that intel report Ambush! When you zone to Sharkhead Isle, you will be ambushed by a small retinue of four Longbow minions, if you are soloing on Villainous difficulty. Debriefing So this is the intel report, eh? Looks like Longbow has really tightened down its security. This will make our work marginally more difficult. You're a hardcore soldier. You got the right stuff. Just make sure you don't let yourself go without the best Enhancements. Briefing Longbow has beefed up their security by adding in an advanced retinal scan technology in their high-security bases. This may cause problems with our main plan, so we need a means to overcome this obstacle. Through my own spy network I've discovered Crey has been developing some interesting security countermeasures, including a retinal copy device which allows you to duplicate retinal prints! This sounds like just what we need to overcome the new Longbow security. Head over to the Crey lab and steal the retinal duplicator. Mission acceptance Crey has some heavy security in their labs, so expect a lot of resistance. Unnecessary solicitation We're falling behind schedule. Steal that retinal duplicator from Crey! Enemies Debriefing You stole the retinal duplicator? Nice work. Now we just need someone appropiate to use it on. Briefing Alright, , things are going according to plan. The retinal duplicator you stole from the Crey lab will allow us to get past the new Longbow retinal scanners. But before we do that, we need to find someone within Longbow who we can copy the retinal print from! Break into a Longbow administrative office and steal their personnel files. Mission acceptance Once we have the personnel files we should be able to find a decent target to kidnap and use the retinal duplicator on. Unnecessary solicitation Get those Longbow personnel files! Enemies Note: There are a number of glowies to find. Only one is real, while the others are fake. However, for mission completion, you must find them all. Debriefing You got the files? Excellent! I'll look them over and find a good target. Briefing I've looked over the personnel files you stole from that Longbow administrative office, and I think I've got a prime target to use the retinal duplicator on. Dr. Franklin Vimes is a long time researcher for Longbow, and is considered above reproach. He is currently returning by ship from Paragon City. Kidnap Dr. Vimes so we can use the retinal duplicator on him. Mission acceptance Expect Longbow Agents on the ship. They like having their people well-protected in the Rogue Isles. Unnecessary solicitation Get after Dr. Vimes ASAP. We don't want this opportunity to slip away. Enemies Debriefing Excellent work. We used the retinal duplicator on him, so we should be able to get past Longbow security no problem. Briefing I bet you've been wondering what our work has been leading up to - the intel reports, the retinal scanner, the kidnapping. It's come down to this: Longbow has a high security base in Crimson Cove that Arachnos has been trying to penetrate for months. The problem is that the Longbow security is just too good. Arachnos Operatives acting as moles always get discovered, and any spy devices always get detected. Any direct assault by Arachnos is sure to be repelled because of their security lockdown protocols. Now that we have a way to bypass the main security, we can send someone in to plant some bombs at the base's weak points and blow it sky high! Head over to the Longbow base and set the bombs. Mission acceptance This is a vital base for Longbow. Expect heavy resistance. Unnecessary solicitation The Longbow base isn't going to blow itself up! Enemies Ambush! Planting each bomb will result in an ambush by Longbow. :"Freeze! By directive 12-C you're under arrest!" :"This property is protected by Longbow!" :"Halt! You're under arrest!" :"Step away from the bombs!" Notable NPCs * Longbow Officer :Before Combat: "Secure the area! Let no one escape!" :Combat Start: "You think you can just break into this base and get away with it?" "Longbow Agents& attack!" sic Upon exit of mission You hear the thunder of the bombs deep within the Longbow base! Debriefing Excellent! It'll take Longbow months to rebuild! I'm glad I chose to work for the winning side of this battle! Missions * This contact does not have any regular missions out of the Story Arcs. Notes For the trivia buffs out there, Dr. Franklin Vimes appears to be an homage to the minor character Frank Grimes from the TV show The Simpsons. Frank Grimes (or 'Grimey' to... well, just Homer) was a diligent worker utterly astounded at the nuclear power plant workers reaction to Homer's incompetence. He eventually went... 'odd' and deliberately electrocuted himself, rest his soul. External Links * Category:Unlockable Contacts